1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to record playing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a phonograph in which a needle on the tone arm assembly is moved into and out of engagement with a selected position on the playing portion of a record in response to movement of the phonograph cover between its closed and open positions respectively. In addition, actuation and deactuation of the turntable drive motor is responsive to movement of the tone arm assembly between record playing and rest positions respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patents relating to record playing devices in which the tone arm assembly is moved in response to movement of the cover of the record playing device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,484 and 1,517,690 show mechanisms for both raising the tone arm assembly from the surface of the record and simultaneously repositioning the tone arm at the start of the playing portion of the record surface when the cover is raised.
Other representative patents that show devices for raising the needle of the tone arm assembly from a record surface and in some instances returning the tone arm assembly to a home or rest position outside of the playing portion of the record upon opening or closing the cover or movement of associated mechanisms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,025,900; 2,219,230; 2,552,757; 3,044,783; 3,281,152; 3,328,036 and 4,303,999.
A problem encountered in the past in prior art record playing devices has been controlling the rate of movement of the tone arm assembly toward and away from a record surface. In past devices in which the tone arm assembly is moved rapidly, undesirable jarring and damage to the record and needle may occur upon rapid movement of the needle into and out of engagement with the record.
Another problem encountered in the past has involved the lack of mechanism of simple design and construction for engaging or disengaging the needle and tone arm assembly from a selected position on the playing portion of the record. In the past, this operation was performed manually, and due to the instability of the manual operation, undesirable movement of the needle across the record playing surface sometimes occurred causing damage to the needle and/or record.
The above-mentioned problems are successfully overcome by the present invention.